originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Verbena
Verbena (Ver-ben-ah) is a Legend of Zelda character created by Tiffy. She is an NPC for the group Land-of-Hyrule found on deviantART. Verbena is one of the happiest and nicest koroks in existence. She was once the Forest Sage Saria before turning korok. History Verbena has no memory of her life as the Forest Sage Saria. Only lingering fragments of doing something important remain much like how all koroks don't remember their previous lives. When awoken as a korok, she had was outside of the Forest Temple on a stump. Hearing the Deku Tree call to her, she started to head towards him. She found her way quite easily and met with the Deku Tree. He seemed extremely saddened when meeting her for the "first time" but quickly dismissed it seeing how she was already trying to cheer him up. Though small at the time, the Deku Tree gave her a leaf that was to be made as her mask and the duty of helping protect the Kokiri and their forest. Helping lost travelers in the forest find their way out so they wouldn't turn fit in with her nature. Scaring those away who wished to harm the forest if the natural magic didn't deter them also seemed to come naturally. The job itself excited her and she took to it right away. It was more important than the lingering memory she had. Over the years she has helped many travelers out of the woods while also tricking many with ill deeds to either be turned or to leave the forest. Sadly she has also had to turn away kokiri trying to return to the forest. The most notable and first occurrence happened to be with Mido. The kokiri had left originally to find Saria and did not know of her changing. She found him trying to find his way back to the village at a close to changing state. He pleaded with her to take him back which she fought for a bit. He insisted that the changing didn't have to happen and that it was a curse. She insisted to him that it was natural and a second chance at life. Continuing to fight, he asked how it was a second chance if they forgot who they were. Being around this turning Kokiri made her lingering memories bother her more than usual. She also noticed how frightened he was. With some regret, she started to lead Mido to the Deku Tree before he eventually entered the final stages of turning. She brought the changing body to the Deku Tree and asked why this had to happen. He told her that though the memories may be lost or even clouded, the spirit still persisted in its nature. With confusion, she took his words and saw the newly awakened korok Cedo reflected his words. He was indeed similar in spirit even if he had no idea that she had brought him there. It was then that she started believe that Kokiri were truly lucky. Getting a second chance at life. Soon after becoming reacquainted with her old friend, she started to protect the forest less and instead traveled Hyrule to plant seeds as instructed. Once she learned that Cedo was better off protecting the village, she left him there only to come back and share her stories with him or just have fun. They enjoy each others company and tend to share tricks. The two of them seem to have pretty high power for the koroks amongst the kokiri. Even with the land being free of Ganondorf's reign, the land still required restoration. Throughout the years and even in recent times, Verbena has helped trees and plants grow. Hyrule Castle's garden is a place she frequents alongside other villages. She is one of the reasons that the people of Hyrule know of the koroks and assume they are all extremely friendly. Even when they originally attacked her, she never fought back or tried to hide. As of her last trip to a place not to far from the Castle, she had noted that the land doesn't quite feel the same and the seeds had not taken to the soil like they used to in the years past. She has brought this knowledge to the Deku Tree. Though he has said nothing to her she has decided to not plant seeds unless specifically asked and instead help Cedo protect the forest. Personality Verbena is probably the happiest korok someone could meet in their life. She tries her best to keep everyone entertained and happy. In doing so, she will sacrifice her own happiness in order to help someone else. Her helpfulness does not go unseen by others and is sometimes used against her. It doesn't bother her though. Her easygoing nature also means that she is easily confused. Some situations just are overwhelming to her and lead her to making the wrong decision. Even so, her job is her top priority. Being a korok, Verbena is very focused on her job. Protecting the Kokiri and the forest they live in is her job and she will not let those not permitted to enter. Music is also one of her passions. Listening to music is one of her favorite things and she will sing given the chance. Kokiri and koroks have stated that she has a nice voice and will listen in when she sings. Saria's Song is one of her favorites to sing along to and she can't figure out why. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities: *Flight with stick (magic allows her to fly similar to Makar) *Fast Weaknesses: *Jingles where she goes *Extreme temperatures *Cannot fight Overall Verbena uses tricks to help her do her job. She has multiple traps situated throughout the Kokiri Forest and uses them to trick people into leaving. Her knowledge of the layout of the woods also helps her trick travelers into getting lost or even help them out. Being a korok too, she is able to help plants grow faster. She will use the limited magic given to her by the Deku Tree to help plants grow. Her knowledge of plants also helps. Equipment: *Rose Staff *Deku Nuts *Deku Leaf (rarely carries it around) Trivia *She doesn't let her forgotten memories bother her. If she's picked on by others, she tends to rub it in their faces that she was doing something very important *She cannot lead a fairiless kokiri back to the Deku tree even if asked *Even if told to bring someone to the Deku Tree, she will eventually give to her urges of trying to deceive them *Since most Kokiri know that she used to be Saria, they tend to be kinder to her than other koroks *The Hero of Time knew of Saria's turning but is unaware of Verbena and the connection to the former sage *Design wise, her leaf mask is designed after the Kokiri Emerald/symbol. The eye markings are those of the Forest Sage's symbol. The "hooks" on her head are based off of Saria's hair. Gallery LS TiffyBday Verbena Athorment.png|Sketch of Verbena drawn by Athorment Verbenaapp.png|Group Applicaion Category:Fanbase Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Tiffy